saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble House
are the families that rule the different regions of the territory of each of the six races of Endless Utopia Online. There are hundreds of noble houses in all of Agea. The family members of a Noble House are known as "Nobles". History and background Historically, all six races had a feudalistic system, with one royal house and several great houses, and each of them, in turn, had several vassal houses (or lesser houses). The monarch had the maximum power, and it descended through the great houses that ruled the different regions that constituted the territory to their vassals. Over time, many of the royal houses either disappeared, lost their power or became a regular great house. Some of the races gradually moved to a more democratic system, while others keep a monarchy as their political system. Noble houses are now sworn to the head of state, and their importance varies depending on the race they are part. A typical noble house is seated on a castle and controls the land surrounding it, collecting taxes and tithes from its subjects, who they are also tasked to protect(theoretically, at least). In times of war, they are expected to recruit a large number of soldiers and to follow their liege to battle. In most cases, only men can become ruling lords, with the women ruling only when the male line has been extinguished or when they are acting as regent to their sons until they have reached the age of maturity. This has gradually changed over time and depending on the race as well. Most noble houses have certain specific techniques that are passed down from generation to generation. These techniques are feared and renowned throughout Agea. These abilities are known as Bloodline Techniques, and the method to perform them is kept as a secret so that nobody else can copy them. Some Houses have heirloom weapons that are given to a worthy warrior of the weapon. Some noble houses have a marked propensity for certain physical traits, which are passed down through generations. Playability The structure of a noble house is adapted to the game so that players are able to join the house and gain prominence within. A player is able to join as a man-at-arms. Gradually, they can ascend to higher rankings within the household, becoming master-at-arms, or a squire to later become a knight. It should be noted that there is not a single path to higher rankings, but rather, players have a variety of choices that they can make. The highest position a player can achieve is Lord or Lady of the house. Status within the Household *Lord/Lady: the highest position within the House. *Heir *Castellan *Landed Knight *Household Knight *Squire *Captain of the Guards *Master-at-Arms *Man-at-Arms Known Noble Houses Fiend Noble Houses *House Gremory *House Vane *House Phenex *House Bael *House Lucifuge *House Blackwyng *House Grimm *House Andreal *House Abaddon *House Hyde *House Daemon Fairy Noble Houses *House Elric *House Lightsworn Draco Noble Houses *House Firehart *House Vermilion *House Corbett *House Lancaster *House Valor *House Vulcan Terran Noble Houses *House Whitfield *House Smithe *House Oakenshield *House Ballinton *House Evergarden *House Flint Nymph Noble Houses *House Curry *House Woodward Avian Noble Houses *House Highstorm *House Griffith *House Silva *House Ayres *House Sterling Trivia Category:EUO Category:EUO Terminology